Lírio
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Ela foi a flor mais bonita de seu tempo, e ainda é a mais especial. "Lily Evans foi realmente única... jamais duvide disso!"
1. Prólogo

Antes de tudo, explicações, minha gente

Antes de tudo, explicações, minha gente! Vocês se perguntam: "ok, o que essa garota está fazendo? Nem terminou HPEATDCV e fica aí escrevendo outras fics? Deveria terminar as outras!". É, eu sei... mas há muito tempo que eu quero escrever uma fic da Lily (e dessa vez da original, e não da neta, como eu já escrevi). Como eu já disse, eu amo a personagem (faço cosplay dela, inclusive), e acho que ela tem muito a ser explorada. E preparem-se, essa história será mais uma daquelas longas e cansativas... mas, com certeza, terá o meu amor, como HPEATDCV. E me dedicarei muito a ela, podem ter certeza.

A história, eu não vou falar muito dela. O objetivo dessa fic é, antes de tudo, mostrar os lados bons e ruins de dona Lily Evans. Mostrar o quanto ela é importante na saga (ao contrário do que a Warner pensa), tudo que cercou a vida dessa menina. Terá elementos do sétimo livro (nem sei se posso mais chamar de spoiler, porque faz tanto tempo que lançou), mas terá elementos meus também. Também terá uma personagem da minha outra fic, a Mel (eu até poderia colocar o irmão que eu criei pro James, mas decidi ser um pouco mais fiel à história agora). Espero que gostem.

E por último, a minha beta: NETINHA MARY! Eu não poderia postar essa história sem passar pelas mãos talentosas dela. Mary, considere essa fic um presente adiantado de aniversário. Já que eu não poderei estar aí pra te abraçar como toda boa avó deve fazer, e nem tenho grana pra te dar um presente melhor. Mas é de coração, viu?

Sem mais delongas, vamos à história. E como sempre, quero reviews, hein?

_Miss of Darkness_

_**Lírio**_

Prólogo

Harry sentou-se pesadamente na sua imponente cadeira. Estava se perguntando por que só os aurores tinham o privilégio de terem cadeiras almofadadas, enquanto todos os outros do Ministério tinham que se sentar em cadeiras de madeira. Tinha que falar sobre isso com Shaklebolt, e depois: o senhor Weasley já estava com problemas sérios de coluna.

"Você está aéreo hoje, Harry." – um senhor de aproximadamente sessenta anos e cabelos grisalhos falou com alegria – "Pensando na morte do hipogrifo, hã?".

"Quase. Um hipogrifo é mais confortável do que muitas cadeiras por aí" – Harry viu o senhor olhar para ele, bem confuso – "Nada demais. Algum caso importante hoje?".

"Ah não. Isso anda uma chatice nos últimos tempos. Apenas delinqüentes de meia pataca, sabe? Os bons tempos já foram embora" – ele suspirou, cansado – "Mas você me parece bem atarefado nos últimos dias. Alguém interessante?".

"Acho que não. Mas nem me importo com isso" – Harry suspirou – "As crianças já me dão muito trabalho".

"Ah sim. Eles com certeza devem ter puxado o espírito Weasley da sua esposa. Lembro-me que o Arthur reclamava das crianças quando elas eram pequenas".

E Harry começou a ouvir as intermináveis histórias de Kevin Hoffman. Era um dos aurores mais antigos da seção, portanto o que tinha mais coisas para contar. E era algo que o senhor gostava bastante de fazer. Havia vezes em que ficava dias inteiros apenas contando os mais diversos casos, não só da Central de Aurores, mas do Ministério todo. No fundo, era divertido ouvir aquele que era um dos mais alegres aurores da Seção. Era bom para aliviar o ambiente pesado dali.

"Imagino que o mais velho seja o mais travesso, não? James, não é mesmo? Disseram que ele é um furacão".

"James puxou ao meu pai, eu acho" – Harry abaixou a cabeça, pensativo – "Ou então aos tios deles. Fred teria orgulho dele, se estivesse vivo".

"Você tem um grande passado de pessoas travessas na família, rapaz" – o senhor Kevin lhe deu um tapinha nas costas – "Sabe, eu me lembro um pouco do seu pai. Menino talentoso, obstinado, e muito divertido. Pena que não conversei muito com ele".

Harry já tinha ouvido as histórias que o senhor Hoffman tinha sobre seu pai. Eram poucas mesmo, já que os dois não tinham convivido por muito tempo. E, no geral, eram iguais a todas as outras que ele já tinha ouvido desde que entrara no Ministério. Sempre destacando a semelhança entre os dois. Nada de novo, como sempre.

Pensando bem, sempre que ouvia falar sobre os seus pais, muito era sobre o seu pai, e pouco sobre sua mãe. A última vez que vira, de fato, algo sobre ela, tinha sido nas lembranças que Snape deixara na Penseira. Depois disso, ouvia sempre algumas informações esporádicas, coisas que muitos consideravam até irrelevantes.

Seu pai havia deixado amigos para contar histórias. Sirius e Remus haviam se encarregado de contar muitas coisas sobre os Marotos, legado que Harry agora passava para o afilhado, Teddy. Mas e Lily? Será que existia alguma amiga dela por aí que soubesse mais sobre sua vida? Tirando Snape e os Marotos, nunca ouvira falar de algum outro amigo dela. Será que ela os tinha?

"Alô, Terra chamando Harry!" – o senhor Hoffman passava a mão na frente do rosto dele – "Ué, o que aconteceu com esse menino?".

"Diga-me, senhor Hoffman... o senhor conheceu minha mãe, certo?".

"Sua mãe? Bem, eu a vi algumas vezes aqui no Ministério, atrás do seu pai. Mulher muito bonita, inteligente, embora meio esquentada. Mas a vi poucas vezes... nunca conversei diretamente com ela, pra ser sincero".

"Sabe de alguém que a conheceu bem? Uma amiga, ou algo do gênero?".

O senhor Hoffman pareceu parar para pensar. Ficou muito tempo divagando em algum lugar da mente, o olhar bastante perdido. Harry chegou a pensar que ele não responderia à pergunta, mas ele começou a dizer:

"Quando sua mãe vinha falar com seu pai, ela também costumava passar no Departamento do Crouch, pra falar com uma garota em especial. Pode ser que ela fosse uma amiga de sua mãe".

"Uma garota em especial? E quem é? Ainda trabalha no mesmo lugar? Qual o nome dela?".

"Calma aí, rapaz, vamos com calma. Ela não trabalha aqui há muitos anos, e nem sei onde ela está agora. Mas o nome dela eu acho que posso dar. Você realmente quer essa informação?".

"E por que eu não ia querer? É da minha mãe que estamos falando".

"Ah, se você insiste... mas não conseguirei dar essa informação agora"

"Ué, e por que não?".

"Porque quero confirmar primeiro se ela está viva, oras. Há anos que ela se foi... é uma possibilidade" – ao ver Harry murchar, o velho senhor sorriu – "Não fique assim, Harry. Hoje mesmo eu te passo essa informação. Enquanto isso, aproveite que não temos nenhum caso e descanse. Agradeça que temos essas cadeiras almofadadas... ouvi dizer que Arthur Weasley está sofrendo de dores horríveis por causa das cadeiras que tem por aí".

--

"Melanie Linsp?" – Ginny olhava o papel onde a letra do senhor Hoffman estava – "Engraçado, esse sobrenome não me é estranho. Quem é, mais alguma curandeira especializada em gravidez?".

"Dessa vez não. Embora eu precise ver isso" – Harry olhou para o ventre da esposa, que ainda estava começando a crescer; não pôde deixar de sorrir – "Você deve conhecer o nome de outro lugar. Segundo o senhor Hoffman, era uma família bastante conhecida no mundo bruxo, mas que há muitos anos não deixa herdeiros".

"Ah sim, os Linsp. Ouvi dizer que a última descendente trabalhava com o Crouch... parece que hoje ela fica andando de país em país, por isso que não quis casar e ter filhos".

"Exatamente. E a preferência dela é a América" – Harry viu o olhar de Ginny ficar bravo – "Ué, o que foi?".

"Como é que você sabe tanto dessa mulher, hein senhor Potter? Por que tanto interesse nela?"

"Ah, Ginny, sem ataques de ciúme. James, larga isso aí, você pode se machucar" – O filho mais velho de Harry, James, tentava pegar a varinha da mãe, mas fora descoberto. Ao receber o aviso, fez cara feia, mas soltou a varinha – "Na verdade, eu tenho outro interesse nela. Um pouco relacionado com esse mocinho, por assim dizer".

"Com quem? Com o James?" – Ginny inclinou um pouco a cabeça, indicando confusão – "Ué, não sabia que teríamos babás".

"Não é babá, Ginny" – ele respirou, tentando buscar concentração – "Eu vou te explicar do começo... aí você vai entender".

Harry contou sobre a conversa que teve com o senhor Hoffman, a menção sobre James, a citação de seu falecido pai e também a conclusão sobre Lily. Disse que o senhor Hoffman havia mencionado a tal amiga da mãe, e ficou curioso por saber quem ela era, por isso que o auror havia dado essas informações, conseguidas com o próprio Shacklebolt.

"Ah sim... então por isso você está interessado nela" – Ginny encarou o marido – "Mas por que isso agora, Harry? Por que essa curiosidade tão repentina sobre sua mãe? Achei que você estivesse satisfeito com as lembranças de Snape, afinal nunca mais voltou a esse assunto".

"Minha mãe sempre foi um mistério, Ginny. E acho que nunca me esqueci disso, só... me acomodei. Mas depois do que eu ouvi do senhor Hoffman... não sei, a curiosidade voltou, e quando ele mencionou essa mulher, aí sim não consegui sossegar".

"Entendo. Mas bem, o que você vai fazer? Pelo que eu estou lendo aqui, essa mulher está no Chile agora".

"Bem, o jeito vai ser ir atrás dela, não é mesmo?"

"Atrás dela? No Chile?".

"Exatamente. Não é lá que ela está? Então é pra lá que eu vou?".

"Como assim 'é pra lá eu que vou? ' – Ginny se levantou, toda exasperada – "E a Central? Os seus casos?".

"Eu já falei com o Shacklebolt, e ele me liberou pelo tempo que eu precisasse. Além disso, quase não tenho casos ultimamente. Os outros podem cobrir minha falta".

"Pois muito bem" – ela apontou o dedo pra ele – "Pelo visto o trabalho não importa. E Al, saia daí, já disse para não mexer nas agulhas de crochê" – um garoto de mais ou menos um ano (que mais parecia uma miniatura de Harry) olhou para Ginny e, murcho, saiu de perto do novelo de lã onde as agulhas faziam um casaco - "Mas você se esquece de uma coisa".

"O quê?".

"Estou grávida, Harry. GRÁ-VI-DA. Não te preocupa esse pequeno fato?".

"Ah Ginny... não é você quem diz que grávida pode fazer tudo, até mesmo jogar quadribol? Então, é a hora de você me provar isso. Além disso, a Hermione ficará com você o tempo todo. Qualquer coisa, é só chamá-la".

"Mas... mas..." – Ginny tentava argumentar, mas se calou quando Harry a abraçou.

"Eu sei que é repentino, e que você se preocupa. Mas não fique assim: eu voltarei logo" – ele olhou nos olhos castanhos dela – "É mais forte do que eu, Ginny. Eu também mereço isso".

"Eu sei... mas é que foi tudo tão de repente. Você chega, fala que vai pro Chile procurar uma desconhecida e você quer que eu pense o quê? E eu ainda lembro como você ficou quando viu as lembranças do Snape... durante muito tempo, você lembrou aqueles fatos. Até batizou nosso filho de Albus Severus! Eu só não quero ver você sofrendo, Harry. Será que é bom você saber sobre a sua mãe?".

"Eu só vou descobrir isso se tentar, não é mesmo?" – ele beijou o pescoço dela – "Mas enquanto eu não vou, podemos aproveitar pra nos despedirmos, não acha?".

"Com esses seus filhos? Impossível" – ela tentou parecer séria, mas já estava se rendendo aos carinhos do marido.

"Podemos colocar eles pra dormir. Acho que ainda tenho um pouco de poção do sono aí".

"HARRY!" – ela tentou bater nele, mas ele segurou seu braço e começou a beijá-lo – "Você não tem jeito mesmo".

Eles já estavam se rendendo ao desejo quando ouviram uma explosão vinda da cozinha. Rapidamente eles se separaram e empunharam suas varinhas. Quer dizer, Harry empunhou. A de Ginny havia sumido.

"Mas ela estava aqui agora há mesmo. A não ser que...".

Os dois se entreolharam:

"James."

--

Harry olhou pela primeira vez o céu chileno. Estava meio frio, principalmente porque o inverno começava a chegar à região. Era estranho sair do calor insuportável do verão londrino e sentir o frio chileno.

"Mas pelo menos eu estou aqui" – pensou, sentindo o vento gelado cortar o rosto – "Pena que estou sozinho... Hermione viria bem a calhar agora. Não sei uma palavra em espanhol".

A amiga até tinha se oferecido para ajudá-lo a se virar no Chile, mas como ela também estava grávida, Harry preferiu que ela ficasse na Inglaterra mesmo. Além de ser arriscado, Hermione ficava bem mais rabugenta grávida. É, foi melhor ela não ter vindo.

Saindo do aeroporto (e quem diria que ele voltaria a usar alguma tecnologia trouxa? Bem, ele tinha pressa... avião era mais rápido. Difícil foi segurar o senhor Weasley no aeroporto de Londres, ele simplesmente queria entrar na pista dos aviões de tão empolgado), ele ficou procurando alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Shacklebolt havia dito que mandaria alguém do Ministério da Magia do Chile para buscá-lo, assim como para levá-lo até Melanie. Viu alguém com uma placa escrita "Potter, Harry". Uma mulher baixinha, de aproximadamente trinta anos, os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Sorria abertamente, enquanto empunhava a plaquinha. Devia ser com ele mesmo.

"Com licença" – ele se aproximou da mulher com a placa – "Por acaso, você é a enviada do Ministério?".

"Eu mesma! Inezita Marquez" – ela tinha uma voz doce, lenta, quase de uma moça. Era bem estranho – "E você deve ser Harry Potter, não é mesmo?".

"Eu mesmo. Prazer em conhecê-la".

"O prazer é meu" – ela baixou a placa, e sorriu para o garoto – "Achei que você fosse mais velho. Sabe, quando recebi a mensagem do Ministro, ele me disse que alguém muito importante viria... achei que fosse um bruxo velho e caquético".

"Você achou?" – Harry estranhou que ela não soubesse quem ele era, geralmente as pessoas sabiam – "Ele disse quem eu era?".

"Não, ele só disse que era alguém importante. E bem, você deve ser mesmo... tão novo e tão respeitado. É algo notável".

Harry ficou pasmo. Era a primeira vez que via uma bruxa que não sabia quem ele era. Deveria ir para o Chile mais vezes.

"Sabe, na verdade eu nem deveria estar aqui" – ela continuou falando, enquanto os dois esperavam um táxi – "Mas como sou a única que sabia falar inglês no setor todo, me mandaram. Além disso, não são todos que se dão bem com os trouxas. E como você vinha de avião, precisavam de alguém que sabia o que era um táxi".

"Pelo visto, você sabe bastante disso".

"Eu sou nascida trouxa. E mesmo depois que eu entrei pra escola de magia, continuei com algumas atividades da minha vida trouxa, como a escola de inglês. Foi bom, de certa forma. Me ajuda bastante no ministério".

"Acho que sei como é. Minha amiga Hermione também é assim. Sua experiência com trouxas a ajuda bastante às vezes".

"É bom mesmo. A senhorita Melanie diz que eu sou bastante útil" – Harry endureceu ao ouvir o nome de Melanie, e Inezita percebeu – "Algum problema?".

"Essa senhorita Melanie... por acaso é Melanie Linsp?".

"Sim. Então é com ela que você quer falar? O Ministro não quis dizer".

"Você a conhece?".

"Eu trabalho com ela" – ela olhou para Harry – "Se me permite perguntar, o que você precisa falar com a dona Melanie?".

"Ela tem algumas informações que eu preciso. Você pode me apresentá-la?".

"Bem, isso depende. Melanie só vê as pessoas que ela quer ver, e isso quase nunca acontece. Sabe, é uma pessoa bem fechada" – Inezita deu sinal para um táxi parar – "Mas nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? Assim que chegarmos ao Ministério, eu falo com ela. Mas já aviso: você pode voltar de mãos abanando".

"É assim tão difícil falar com ela?".

"Como eu disse, ela é uma pessoa meio fechada. Não gosta de falar muito, e quase sempre só fala com pessoas se for realmente necessário. Mas me disseram que você é importante... quem sabe ela não te atende?".

Harry passou todo o caminho até o Ministério da Magia do Chile quieto. Shacklebolt já havia avisado que Melanie poderia não falar com ele. Desde que saíra da Inglaterra, ela quase não dava sinal de vida. Seria ela mesmo amiga de sua mãe, desse jeito? Bom, já estava ali. Tinha que ir em frente agora.

Em poucos minutos, eles já estavam no Ministério. Inezita pediu para o taxista parar em uma rua sem saída, quase desabitada. Só havia um sobrado amarelo ali, bem velho e com as paredes desgastadas.

"É aqui?".

"Aqui mesmo. Tinha que ser algo bem chulo, pra ninguém desconfiar. Pelo que ouvi dizer, tentaram imitar o Ministério de Londres, mas não deu muito certo. Aqui é muito alto pra isso" – ela abriu o portão de metal – "Mas não se preocupe. Lá dentro é bem melhor".

Os dois entraram no pequeno jardim mal cuidado que levava até a porta principal. Ao abrir a porta, Harry viu a magnitude do Ministério chileno. O salão era todo feito em mogno, como naquelas mansões das montanhas. Tinha várias lareiras de pedras brutas, que serviam como portais da Rede de Flu. Era bem menor do que a sede de Londres, mas era bem mais aconchegante.

"Você poderia esperar aqui no salão, Harry?" – Inezita disse, enquanto fazia a identificação dos dois no balcão de entrada – "Preciso avisar Melanie que você está aqui".

"Tudo bem. Onde posso me sentar?".

"Lá no fundo, onde tem uns bancos de madeira. Ah, precisamos de cadeiras almofadadas, como aquelas dos hospitais trouxas. Lá em Londres deve ter, não é mesmo?".

"Bem... depende da seção" – Harry lembrou que ainda tinha que falar sobre essa questão das cadeiras com Shacklebolt. O senhor Weasley só piorava.

Ele se sentou num dos bancos e ficou esperando por uma boa meia hora. Ficou observando o movimento das pessoas e o Ministério em si. Estava estranhando muito como estava passando despercebido por ali. A sua fama não havia chegado à América, mesmo porque ela não havia participado muito na luta contra Voldemort. Talvez por isso ele fosse tão desconhecido assim.

E isso era bom. Nunca havia se sentido tão livre e tão ele mesmo. Assim, seria muito melhor saber sobre sua mãe. Se a tal Melanie quisesse falar com ele, é claro.

"Senhor Harry?" – Inezita cutucava o homem incessantemente – "Ei, senhor Harry".

"Hã? Oi! Desculpe-me, estava no mundo da lua".

"Percebe-se" – ela riu, se divertindo com a situação – "Acabei de falar com a senhorita Melanie. Demorou, mas consegui convencê-la a falar com você. Assim que disse o seu nome, ela aceitou. Meio a contragosto, mas aceitou. O senhor deve ser importante mesmo".

"Ela aceitou? Vai falar comigo?".

"Agora mesmo. Vamos, me acompanhe".

Os dois começaram a subir as escadas de madeira, até chegarem ao segundo andar. Inezita levou Harry até o fundo do corredor, onde uma porta de carvalho grande e escura estava fechada. Estava escrito "No entre".

"Está escrito 'não entre' em espanhol" – Inezita traduziu, ao ver a cara confusa de Harry – "Eu disse que ela é isolada"

"Você acha que ela irá querer responder às minhas perguntas?".

"Não sei. Ela aceitou falar com você, então ela deve estar aberta à conversa. Mesmo assim, vá com calma. Ela pode se irritar" – ela sorriu para ele – "Boa sorte, Harry"

"Você não vai entrar?".

"Ah não! Pelo visto isso é algo particular" – ela piscou para ele – "Tomara que você consiga o que quer".

Ela saiu andando pelo corredor, falando com todos que encontrava. Era uma moça simpática e divertida. Rony ia gostar de conhecê-la.

Ele suspirou fundo, criando coragem de entrar na sala. Primeiro, bateu na porta, esperando uma autorização para entrar. Como ela não veio, ele abriu a porta e entrou devagar.

"Com licença" – ele quase sussurrou essas palavras – "A senhorita Linsp está?".

"Sou eu mesma" – uma mulher de cabelos cacheados, de um tom bem castanho, respondeu. Percebia-se que ela já não era nova, devia ter quase cinqüenta anos. As mãos já estavam meio enrugadas, e o cabelo possuía alguns fios grisalhos. Estava de costas – "Então você é Harry Potter?".

"Eu sou. Pelo visto, você é a única que sabem quem eu sou".

"Você não é famoso no mundo todo, senhor Harry Potter. Aqui as coisas funcionam de maneira bem diferente" – e então ela se virou para ele. Harry ficou surpreso com os intensos olhos castanhos dela. Eram tão profundos que pareciam ver a alma de Harry. Como se lessem todos os seus pensamentos – "Como sempre me disseram, igual ao James em aparência. Mas os olhos de Lily, sem sombra de dúvidas. Quantas vezes você já ouviu isso, hein?".

"Perdi a conta, na verdade" – Harry começou a se sentir incomodado com o olhar dela – "Pelo visto, essa descrição é bem comum".

"Eu não gosto dela" – ela deu um discreto sorriso – "Sabe, senhor Potter... sempre tive certa curiosidade em conhecê-lo. Não pra ver sua aparência, mas pra ver com qual personalidade você se parecia. Será que o senhor possui o enorme ego de James, ou será generoso e esquentado como a Lily?".

"Então você realmente os conheceu" – Harry se sentiu emocionado – "Era verdade, você foi amiga da minha mãe".

"Eu imaginei que você quisesse me ver por isso" – Melanie suspirou e pegou um copo cheio do que Harry reconheceu como uísque de fogo – "Achei que você viria antes, sabe? Confesso que já estava impaciente. Pensei por alguns anos que você não tivesse curiosidade sobre os seus pais".

"Eu sempre tive. Mais sobre a minha mãe. Eu nunca soube de alguma amiga dela que me pudesse falar sobre isso".

"Falar sobre Lily... engraçado isso" – Melanie tomou um gole do uísque de fogo – "Você não poderia ter me pedido algo mais difícil. Lily era tão complexa, tão viva... poderia ficar dias aqui".

"Eu não me importo" – Harry falou decidido – "Se for pra saber de minha mãe, fico até um ano".

Melanie voltou a encarar Harry fixamente. Dessa vez, ela parecia não só ler sua alma, mas também parecia analisar. Deu um leve sorriso depois de alguns segundos:

"Você não tem só os olhos de sua mãe, sabe?" – ela tomou outro gole de uísque de fogo, esvaziando o copo dessa vez – "Está bem. Vou contar tudo que sei sobre ela. Mas não se espante se eu me emocionar de vez em quando... sabe, Lily e eu éramos muito amigas. Você vai perceber isso".

"Era isso mesmo que eu estava procurando" – Harry sorriu – "Por favor, me fale mais da minha mãe".

"Certo" – ela indicou uma cadeira – "Melhor você se sentar. Ficaremos um bom tempo aqui. Uísque de fogo?".

_--_

Notas: e aí está o começo de mais uma fan fic. Bem, como eu disse anteriormente, essa tem um valor muito especial para mim. E acho que é por isso que estou tão empolgada em escrevê-la. Mais do que o normal, diga-se de passagem.

Enfim, a história, em si, ainda não começou. Como o título diz, isso é só o prólogo, que eu quis escrever para dar uma melhor apresentação da Melanie (que tive que mudar um pouco para colocá-la aqui, mesmo sendo a mesma personagem da minha outra fic) e também do que será apresentado. Durante toda a história, o ponto principal será a Lily, o que significa que, provavelmente, outros personagens (incluindo o James) ficarão como uma espécie de "coadjuvantes". Mas não será uma história de flashbacks (pelo menos eu acho que não). A técnica que usarei, na verdade, já foi utilizada em uma outra fic, a "Imortal" (da autora LeBeau´s – aliás, excelente fic, que eu recomendo). Queria pedir desculpas à autora por "roubar" a técnica dela assim, mas me pareceu a melhor para ser usada aqui. A única diferença é que, durante alguns momentos, voltaremos a Harry e Melanie. Mas vocês saberão como isso acontecerá. Por enquanto, basta saber que a história acontecerá como ela realmente aconteceu, e não como Melanie conta a Harry. Isso servirá apenas como pano de fundo.

Bem, eu não sei se fui muito clara com essa explicação... isso vocês, provavelmente, só entenderão melhor quando lerem os próximos capítulos. Espero que realmente gostem da fic. Ela é de coração.

Mais uma vez, queria agradecer a Mary por ter betado pra mim. Querida, obrigada mesmo. Eu não poderia ter pedido uma beta melhor. Você é realmente talentosa.

Aos que lêem a minha outra fic, ela também está sendo postada (finalmente) hoje. Desculpem pela demora. O ano passado não foi o melhor para escrever. Foi ótimo, mas me deu pouco tempo pra minha maior paixão.

Ah, só pra terminar... acho que vocês perceberam a minha insistência com o negócio das cadeiras, não é mesmo? Leiam isso como um protesto contra as cadeiras da UNESP. Sério, as que a gente usa nas salas de Jornalismo são PÉSSIMAS. Eu ainda me pergunto porque só Engenharia pode ter cadeiras boas. E depois eu fico com problema nas costas e ninguém sabe por quê.

E sem mais, fico por aqui. Beijos a todos e nos vemos na próxima.


	2. Um mundo novo

Capítulo 1 – Um mundo novo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. (Sério, isso é tão óbvio que irrita).**

_Beta-reader: Mary Lupin (netinha!)_

Capítulo 1 – Um mundo novo

Lily olhava para pela janela do vagão. Não deveria se surpreender, afinal estava no seu segundo ano de Hogwarts. Mas ainda assim... ver aquele verde se estender por todo o horizonte era simplesmente fascinante. Ainda mais quando o sol começava a se pôr, como estava acontecendo agora. Jamais ia se cansar daquele espetáculo, jamais.

"Eu sei como você se sente" – Severus disse, sem tirar o olhar do livro que estava lendo – "Também fico feliz de estar voltando para Hogwarts. Mesmo tendo que agüentar aquele idiota do Potter e seus amigos".

"Ah, Sev, não me lembre daqueles imprestáveis" – a ruiva fez uma cara feia – "Estraga totalmente a visão".

"Desculpe-me" – Severus olhou para Lily, e não pôde evitar ficar envergonhado – "Não sei o que há de tão fascinante aí. É só um bando de mato".

"Você não sabe apreciar as paisagens, Severus. Por isso não vê beleza".

"Eu sei admirar a paisagem" – o garoto ficou vermelho – "Principalmente as flores".

Lily não evitou a vermelhidão do rosto quando ouviu o comentário, mas para disfarçar, virou a cabeça pro lado. Encarou uma garotinha de longos cabelos cacheados e olhos bem profundos, olhando fascinada para a janela também.

"Viu só, Severus? Ela sim sabe aproveitar a paisagem".

"O quê?" – a garotinha saiu de seus devaneios – "Disseram alguma coisa?".

"Está tão encantada com a paisagem que sequer nos ouviu" – Severus olhou feio para ela – "Nem parece que já tinha ouvido falar do lugar".

"Eu já disse que sou de família bruxa!" – a garotinha retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade, se não mais – "Não sei por que você continua insistindo nisso".

"Ok, vocês dois, chega!" – Lily fechou a cara, indicando que estava incomodada – "E você Sev, pode parar por aí. Que saco, de novo essa história de família? Sabe que eu não gosto".

"Desculpe-me, Lily" – ele baixou o olhar – "É o costume".

Ele nem precisou olhar para saber que ela o olhava com mágoa. E, Merlin, como odiava quando isso acontecia. Mas era inevitável, ele nunca conseguia se controlar na frente da garota. Perdia totalmente a noção do limite, e acabava falando sempre o que não queria. Principalmente quando estava bravo. Sempre conseguia esconder sua raiva, mas na frente de Lily... isso era impossível.

Mas nada disso aconteceria se a maldita garota nova não estivesse ali. Havia se esforçado tanto para conseguir aquele vagão para eles, e tinha tudo planejado. Seria uma viagem maravilhosa, somente dele e da melhor amiga, longe de todos os preconceitos e dos amigos irritantes da ruiva. Azarou uns dez, para expulsá-los dali. E quando finalmente Lily chega, lá está a garotinha junto.

"_Olá Sev!" – Lily exibia um de seus melhores sorrisos, deixando o garoto de cabelos negros muito sem graça – "Fiquei te procurando um tempão na estação. Não tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar aqui?"._

"_Sim, mas resolvi entrar antes. Consegui pegar esse vagão só pra gente"._

"_Sério?" – Lily olhou para dentro do vagão, admirada – "Nossa, Sev, você é demais. Como conseguiu isso?"._

"_Apenas consegui. Então, vamos entrar?"._

"_Ah sim, só espere um pouco" – Lily andou até certo ponto do corredor, abrindo a porta que separava os carros do trem e colocando a cabeça pra dentro – "Ei, pode vir. Eu disse que não estava cheio"._

_Severus sentiu o coração parar. Com quem ela estava falando? Seria um garoto? Se fosse, com certeza seria azarado. Não queria saber de nenhum engraçadinho entre ele e Lily._

_E de repente, uma garotinha baixa, de longos cabelos cacheados castanhos e de olhos bem profundos entrou. Ela parecia bastante tímida, carregando sua maleta e seu gato siamês._

"_Sev, essa é Melanie Linsp" – Lily se encarregou de apresentar a garota, exibindo um lindo sorriso no rosto – "Ela é do primeiro ano, a conheci há alguns minutos atrás. Melanie, esse é Severus Snape. Era dele de quem eu estava falando"._

"_Prazer" – Severus foi o mais curto e grosso possível – "Linsp, é? Acho que nunca ouvi falar desse sobrenome. É de família bruxa?"._

"_Sim, é" – a garotinha olhou desconfiada para ele – "Por quê? Teria algum problema se não fosse?"._

_Severus ia responder quando se lembrou que Lily estava presente no recinto. Ela não gostava quando ele começava a falar que as famílias bruxas eram melhores que as trouxas. Então, meio resignado, apenas respondeu:_

"_Não. Claro que não"._

"_Melanie pode ficar aqui conosco, Sev?" – Lily pediu, olhando bem nos olhos do amigo. Ah, aqueles olhos verdes... eram tão intrigantes e profundos às vezes – "Quando estava entrando no trem, eu a vi sendo enganada sabe por quem? Pelo Potter e os amiguinhos dele, é claro. Na hora eu a tirei dali e dei uma bronca neles. Onde já se viu, tratar pessoas do primeiro ano assim... até ano passado, era a gente na mesma situação. Patéticos"_

"_Você quer que ela fique aqui?" – Severus perguntou, incrédulo – "Com a gente?"._

"_Sim, quero. Os outros vagões estão cheios, e ela não tem outro lugar pra ficar. Além disso, ela é ótima. Nos demos muito bem, não é Melanie?"._

"_Eu juro que não mordo" – a garotinha sorriu – "Lily me falou muito bem de você, e disse que poderia ficar com os dois. Mas se for incomodar..."._

"_Claro que não" – Lily voltou a encarar Severus, com um lindo sorriso no rosto – "Ele vai adorar que você fique, não é mesmo?"._

"Eu vou adorar que ela fique" – Severus pensou com raiva, lembrando do momento em que conheceu Melanie – "Eu tenho que parar de concordar com tudo que a Lily diz. Isso ainda vai me meter em encrenca".

"Você não é a única a gostar daqui" – Lily disse para Melanie, ignorando totalmente a cara feia do amigo – "Mesmo que eu já esteja no segundo ano e já tenha visto isso, eu ainda fico fascinada. É tão bonito, não é mesmo?".

"É sim. Espero que Hogwarts seja igual" – o olhar de Melanie brilhou.

"E é. Você vai ver, ficará babando até o fim do ano. Pelo menos foi assim comigo" – Lily voltou a olhar para a janela – "Eu simplesmente amo Hogwarts. É minha segunda casa".

"Minha mãe me disse a mesma coisa. Que Hogwarts foi a segunda casa dela. Espero me dar bem lá".

"Você vai adorar, garanto. As aulas são perfeitas, todos os professores são excepcionais. E o banquete... nossa, você nunca vai comer tanto na sua vida".

"E a prova de Seleção das Casas? É como o tal Potter disse?".

"Claro que não!" – Lily fechou o rosto só por ouvir o nome 'Potter' – "Primeira coisa que você tem de aprender, Melanie, é nunca acreditar no que Potter ou Black diz. São dois idiotas, como você vai perceber".

"Isso eu já percebi" – a garota também fechou a cara – "Mas aposto como aquele tal de Sirius nunca mais vai mexer comigo... não depois da joelhada que eu dei nele".

As duas começaram a rir com a lembrança. Lily ainda estava se deliciando com a lembrança. Estava entrando no trem e procurando Severus por todos os lados. E conseqüentemente iria parar na cabine dos Marotos. Só esperava encontrar Severus antes disso.

Claro que ela não esperava encontrar uma aluna do primeiro ano no vagão dos Marotos. Segundo Melanie, ela havia se sentado ali quando o trem ainda estava vazio, e em seguida os garotos chegaram. Com certeza viram nela uma ótima chance de contarem mais uma daquelas histórias fantasiosas sobre a Seleção de Casas. Lily sabia que, quando chegou perto do vagão deles, ouviu algo sobre corrida de obstáculos com hipogrifos. Devia esperar de Potter algo do estilo. Afinal, ele adorava brincar com os outros daquela maneira mesquinha. Exatamente como fizera com ela e Severus no ano anterior.

Mas daquela vez não deixaria barato. E foi o que ela fez. Adentrou com tudo na cabine, repreendendo e xingando Potter de todos os nomes que ela sabia. Claro que não foi uma cena bonita. Lily e James eram como cão e gato, brigando o tempo todo. Claro que havia Sirius e Peter também. Remus era o único considerável naquele grupo... pena que andava com eles. Adoraria conversar mais com o garoto. Mas com Potter por perto, jamais se aproximaria.

Mesmo assim, foi interessante encontrar os Marotos no trem. Se não fosse por isso, não teria conhecido Melanie. Era uma garota encantadora, e que dava excelentes joelhadas, diga-se de passagem. Assim que viu que caíra em uma das mentiras dos Marotos, a garotinha se enfureceu tanto que chutou Sirius bem "nos países baixos", como ela gostava de dizer. Cena memorável aquela... e por isso as duas estavam rindo tanto agora. Depois disso, elas resolveram andar juntas pelo trem. Lily convidou a menina a se sentar junto com ela. Além de ser simpática, a garota realmente estava perdida. E Lily simplesmente gostava de ajudar os outros.

"Se eu fosse vocês, iria me trocar logo" – Severus disse, fechando o livro e se levantando – "Chegamos daqui a pouco em Hogwarts".

"Você tem toda razão, Sev" – ela também se levantou – "Vem com a gente, Melanie?".

Severus olhou feio para a garota. Esperava que ela dissesse que não, que ia se trocar depois. Afinal, ainda tinham algum tempo, e ele queria ficar sozinho com Lily pelo menos um pouquinho.

"Acho que sim" – a garota se levantou e olhou para Lily – "Você pode me ajudar com a gravata? Eu sempre me enrolo".

"Mas é claro. Vamos lá, eu te ajudo no banheiro".

As duas saíram, conversando animadamente. Severus suspirou, resignado. Estava realmente difícil.

--

Lily estava terminando de arrumar a gravata de Melanie. Ela tinha um cuidado extremamente especial com a garotinha. Como se ela fosse sua irmã mais nova, ou algo assim. O mesmo cuidado que Petúnia tinha com ela antigamente.

"Tunny... por que você está tão brava comigo?" – Lily pensava, sentindo uma tristeza enorme no coração. Petúnia nunca mais fora a mesma com ela, não desde que recebera a carta de Dumbledore dizendo que não poderia ir a Hogwarts. Lily tentara de tudo para persuadir o diretor, mas Petúnia não era bruxa. E por mais que a irmã dissesse o contrário, que declarasse achar Lily uma esquisita, no fundo a ruiva sabia que a irmã estava triste. Que ela queria ser bruxa a todo custo. Ela só não sabia lidar com a situação, então começou a chamá-la de esquisita, aberração. Isso a entristecia tanto...

"Lily?" – Melanie chamou a garota, vendo o olhar dela se perder enquanto arrumava a gravata – "Tudo bem?".

"Tudo sim" – a ruiva balançou a cabeça, tentando esconder as lágrimas que cismavam em cair – "Só tive uma memória ruim. Bem, acho que sua gravata está arrumada. Foi o melhor que consegui fazer".

"Você é realmente talentosa, Lily. Nem sei como agradecer" – Melanie colocou o suéter cinza, antes de colocar a capa – "Você tem sido ótima comigo hoje".

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, não é mesmo? Depois da má impressão causada por aqueles idiotas, alguém precisava te mostrar o lado legal de Hogwarts".

"Mas você está sendo tão atenciosa comigo. E nem precisava de tanto" – Melanie baixou a cabeça – "Sinto que estou incomodando vocês".

"Incomodando? Claro que não. Por que estaria?".

"Eu não sei... o seu amigo, o Snape... ele não parece muito feliz com a minha presença".

"Ah, não ligue para o Severus, ele é meio tímido mesmo" – Lily sabia que não era esse exatamente o problema... Severus não gostava de se relacionar mesmo. Mas não queria passar essa impressão; quem sabe ele conseguia melhores amigos, assim como Melanie? – "Sabe, é difícil pra ele... mas quando você o conhecer, assim como eu o conheço, você vai adorá-lo. É uma pessoa maravilhosa."

"Eu imagino. Ele olha pra você de uma forma".

"Pra mim? Como assim?".

"Eu não sei. É como se você fosse muito especial pra ele... é diferente, só isso".

"Entendo" – Lily sorriu – "Severus também é especial. Ele é meu amigo há anos. Nós somos...".

"Vizinhos, eu sei" – Melanie riu, colocando a capa – "Você já me contou essa história umas cinco mil vezes. E olha que nos conhecemos hoje".

"Eu falo demais, né?" – a ruiva sorriu, e foi acompanhada por Melanie.

"Sim, você fala. Mas quer saber? Eu gosto disso. Você é divertida, Lily. Tomara que eu caia na sua casa".

"Como pode dizer isso? Você nem sabe qual é minha casa!".

"Eu não ligo pra qual seja... desde que tenham pessoas legais" – a garota olhou de esguelha pra ruiva – "As pessoas são legais na sua casa, não são?".

"A maioria sim. Tirando Potter, Black e Pettigrew, é claro".

"Eles são da sua casa?".

"Infelizmente" – Lily fechou a expressão – "Mas tem outras pessoas que compensam... você vai adorar a Alice e a Marlene. Claro que temos o Frank também, que é um amor de pessoa. Isso sem contar os amigos que você fará na sua série. Com certeza irá gostar".

As duas saíram do banheiro, ainda conversando sobre as casas de Hogwarts. Lily contava todas as aventuras que tivera com suas amigas no ano anterior, e Melanie ficava encantada. A ruiva era realmente incrível. Animada, divertida e muito carismática... não era à toa que Snape a olhava daquele jeito. Devia gostar muito dela mesmo.

As duas entraram na cabine, e encontraram Severus sentado, já vestido com o uniforme, e lendo novamente seu livro. Ele ficou sem dizer uma palavra sequer durante o resto da viagem. Lily não deixou de se sentir chateada. Quando estavam sozinhos, Severus era uma pessoa tão incrível, tão doce. Por que com os outros ele tinha de ser tão apático assim?

"Lily, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" – Melanie sussurrou no ouvido da garota, para que Snape não ouvisse.

"Claro. Pode perguntar o que quiser".

"Só por título de curiosidade, de que casa o Severus é?".

"Sonserina" – o rosto de Lily se contorceu em uma careta, que ela tentou disfarçar em seguida – "Por quê?".

"Bem, pelo visto a fama dos sonserinos é verdadeira. Embora eu não goste muito desse estigma, pra ser sincera".

"Você diz aquela bobeira de que todos os sonserinos são maus, anti-sociais e egoístas?".

"Exatamente. Mas eu não gosto dela. Na verdade, odeio titulações" – Melanie olhou discretamente para Severus – "Meu tio, irmão da minha mãe, foi da Sonserina. A família da minha mãe era muito diversa, cada um foi de uma casa. E o irmão dela era meu tio favorito. Tá certo que ele era meio desconfiado, mas extremamente talentoso e obstinado. Nada de malvado ou egoísta. Só desconfiado".

"Eu também não gosto. Está certo que muitas pessoas da Sonserina não são legais... mas Severus é diferente. Eu sei que é".

"Minha mãe era da Corvinal. Está torcendo que eu caia na casa dela. Já o meu pai foi da Grifinória, como toda a família dele. Todos dizem que eu pareço com ele. Será que eu caio na Grifinória?".

"Tomara" – Lily sorriu – "Afinal, é a minha casa".

O trem começou a parar, e todos os alunos começaram a pegar suas coisas. Lily andava aos pulinhos, ansiosa pelo novo ano que ia começar e com a expectativa de rever os amigos. Melanie olhava para a plataforma de trem meio amedrontada, meio contente. Aquela sensação que só os alunos de Hogwarts sabiam como era ao ir para a escola pela primeira vez.

E Severus ia à frente. Bastante revoltado, diga-se de passagem.

"Olha, você vai conhecer o Hagrid agora" – Lily gesticulava e sorria, tamanha a sua felicidade de voltar à escola – "Ele é o responsável por levar o pessoal do primeiro ano ao castelo. Não tem como não vê-lo, ele é meio... grande! Mas muito simpático, com um senhor vozeirão. Ah, você vai adorá-lo, ele vai levar vocês até o lago e...".

"Desse jeito você estraga a surpresa, Lily" – Severus resmungou, fazendo a ruiva parar de falar – "Você não vai querer que a senhorita Linsp perca o melhor do espetáculo."

"Ai, Sev, senhorita? Você parece meu avô falando às vezes. Tão rabugento" – Lily fez uma careta.

"Eu só estou tentando ajudar" – ele olhou de soslaio para Melanie, que não deixou de reparar. Snape não estava nem um pouco feliz com a presença dela, só Lily parecia não notar.

Ou talvez ela não quisesse notar.

"Ah, olha ele ali" – Lily começou a acenar com as mãos – "HAGRID! AQUI".

A ruiva pegou pela mão de Melanie e saiu correndo com ela por entre as pessoas. Severus apenas suspirou, cansado. Bem, o jeito seria esperar por Lily perto das carruagens. _De novo._

"Hagrid!" – ela alcançou o gigante – "Hagrid, aqui!".

"Oh, olá, pequena Lily" – Hagrid parou de gritar pelos alunos do primeiro ano para olhar a ruiva baixinha a sua frente – "Como vai? Boas férias?".

"Mais ou menos. Minha irmã voltou a me chamar de aberração esse ano" – Lily ficou meio triste – "Ela não se conforma com o fato de eu ser bruxa".

"Ora, não ligue para isso" – o gigante se abaixou e abraçou Lily – "Ela ainda verá a maravilhosa irmã que está perdendo. Não se incomode, você é tão normal quanto ela.

"Eu gosto da Tunny... por que ela não gosta de mim?".

"Ela gosta. Gosta muito. E ela assumirá isso" – Hagrid reparou em Melanie atrás de Lily, encarando-o de maneira assustada e admirada – "Ora, você eu não conheço. Aluna do primeiro ano, é?".

"S-s-sim" - ela gaguejou, ainda encarando o meio gigante – "Primeiro ano, isso mesmo".

"Ela veio junto comigo e com Severus" – Lily explicou, ainda mostrando na voz a tristeza por se lembrar de Petúnia – "Eu a encontrei no trem, e a convidei para ficar conosco. Resolvi trazê-la pra você".

"Fez muito bem. Obrigada, Lily" – ele deu mais um abraço na garota – "Mas agora eu cuido dela" - ele se aproximou da ruiva, e sussurrou – "Ela não é tão chata quanto o Snape, é?".

"Severus não é chato" – Lily esbravejou em voz alta, com raiva – "E você sabe que eu não gosto que falem disso dele".

"Eu sei. Mas eu o acho chato" – Hagrid se levantou e olhou para Melanie – "Melhor você ficar por aqui, garotinha. Daqui a pouco partiremos".

"Sim senhor" – Melanie apenas meneou com a cabeça, ainda em estado de choque.

"E você Lily, melhor se apressar. As carruagens já devem estar saindo nesse momento. Terá que ir para o castelo a pé".

"Eu já vou" – Lily deu um último abraço nas pernas de Hagrid (o máximo que alcançava) e, depois, saiu correndo de volta às carruagens. Melanie suspirou, tristonha. Estava sozinha de novo.

"Não se preocupe" – Hagrid pôs sua enorme mão na cabeça da garotinha – "Daqui a pouco você a verá de novo. Muito bom você ter encontrado Lily no trem. É a melhor garota que conheço".

"É... ela é realmente muito legal".

Lily corria desesperadamente por entre os alunos mais velhos, enquanto procurava Severus por todos os cantos. Encontrou-o sentado numa carruagem mais ao fundo, sentado com três alunos do quinto ano. Lily os cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto, mas eles não responderam. Então ela deu de ombros e se sentou ao lado de Severus.

"Achei que não chegaria a tempo. Fiquei me perguntando por quanto tempo você bancaria a babá da aluninha do primeiro ano".

"Eu não gostei da sua atitude hoje, Sev" – Lily o encarou com aqueles olhos verdes profundos, deixando Severus sem graça – "Não precisava ser tão grosso com ela daquele jeito".

"Eu não fui grosso. Só não vejo necessidade de tratá-la como se fosse minha amiga".

"Você não fez a mínima questão de ser amigo dela. Me deixou decepcionada" – nesse momento o coração de Severus se contraiu fortemente – "Você nunca se esforça para ser amigo dos meus amigos".

"Você não gosta dos meus, também".

"Mas faço o esforço para gostar. E você deveria tentar fazer o mesmo" – ela virou o rosto – "Mas tudo bem. Ainda temos bastante tempo para isso".

"Tem razão. Podemos aproveitar enquanto não nos separamos... porque é isso que acontecerá quando entrarmos em Hogwarts".

"Eu sei" – ela suspirou – "Mas não precisa ser assim".

"Precisa sim. Seus amigos não iam gostar da minha presença. Melhor assim mesmo".

Lily ia argumentar, mas desistiu. Passara o ano anterior inteiro tentando fazer com que Severus ficasse amigo de seus amigos. Mas ele sempre preferia que os dois se encontrassem escondidos, longe da visão dos outros. Dizia que só assim poderiam ser amigos.

Mas ela não gostava disso, nem um pouco. Era como se Severus não quisesse ser amigo dela. E isso a entristecia.

Passado esse problema inicial, os dois começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Severus se sentia feliz com isso. Finalmente estava sozinho com Lily, sem ninguém para atrapalhar a conversa ou fazer comentários. Adorava ficar sozinho com a garota, era como pudesse ter liberdade para ser ele mesmo. E Lily nunca se incomodaria com seu jeito. Embora eles não concordassem em alguns ideais, os dois se gostavam. E era só isso que importava.

Severus ainda se perguntava por que diabos Lily não fora para a Sonserina. Era uma menina tão talentosa, decidida e faceira. Tinha que cair logo na pior casa de todas? Junto com Potter e Black, as piores pessoas da Terra? Realmente, aquele chapéu devia estar velho. Lily era sonserina, e ele jamais aceitaria o contrário. Ela devia estar ali, com ele.

Mas não. Agora tinham que se encontrar às escondidas sempre, pois os amigos da garota nunca o olhariam com bons olhos. E nem ele queria. Não precisava daquele bando de idiotas, precisava apenas de Lily. E isso bastava.

"Acho que chegamos" – Lily murmurou, desanimada – "Precisamos nos separar mesmo?".

"Não me culpe. O chapéu quis assim" – Severus deu um abraço na garota – "Amanhã, no mesmo lugar?".

"Pode ser. Mas eu ainda sou contra a essa idéia de encontros às escondidas" – ela deu um beijinho na bochecha de Severus, deixando o garoto vermelho – "Até amanhã, Sev. Boa noite".

"Boa noite, Lily".

E, assim como parecia predestinado, ambos entraram no Salão Principal, cada um seguindo para sua mesa, como se não se conhecessem. Ambos muitos tristes com a separação. Gostavam-se demais, isso era bem latente. E talvez esse fosse o único problema.

Lily se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória, meio pensativa. As memórias das férias voltaram à tona em sua cabeça. Ela e Petúnia brigaram mais de uma vez durante aqueles meses. Era como se a irmã tivesse mudado da água para o vinho. A pessoa carinhosa e cuidadosa de antes dera lugar a uma garota fria e revoltada. Mais do que isso, Tunny parecia nutrir verdadeiro ódio por Lily. E, sempre que podia, humilhava a pequena de todas as formas. A ruiva perdera a conta de quantas vezes Petúnia a chamara de aberração, e fizera troça dela na frente das amigas. Afinal, o que deixava a irmã tão magoada assim? Será que era apenas o fato de ser bruxa? Ou haveria algo a mais?

"Hey, Lily" – uma garota morena acenou da ponta da mesa – "Aqui, ruiva".

"Estou indo, Marlene" – Lily balançou a cabeça, procurando esquecer aqueles assuntos. Afinal, estava em Hogwarts. Agora era só aproveitar.

"Posso saber onde a senhorita se meteu?" – outra garota de rosto bem redondo e cabelos negros apontou o dedo na cara de Lily – "Esperamos você a tarde toda. Achamos que nem tinha voltado a Hogwarts".

"Eu, não voltar a Hogwarts? Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, Alice" – Lily abaixou o dedo da garota – "E já disse que não gosto disso. Pode abaixar esse dedo".

"Será que a gente pode saber o que você andou fazendo a tarde toda, pra não nos procurar?" – Marlene encarou Lily nos olhos, como poucos costumavam fazer – "Não me diga que ficou o tempo todo com aquele antipático do Snape".

"Fiquei mesmo, e daí?" – Lily suspirou, cansada. Estava cansada de ouvir falar mal do amigo – "Algum problema?".

"Você sabe que não gostamos dele" – Alice disse em voz baixa – "Ele não é boa companhia, Lily. Por que você continua andando com ele?".

"Como vocês podem saber se ele é boa companhia ou não? Nunca andaram com ele!" – o rosto de Lily foi ficando vermelho – "Potter também não é boa pessoa, e vocês são amigas dele".

"James é diferente" – Marlene deu de ombros.

"Eu não acho. E nem por isso peço para que vocês deixem de andar com ele. Portanto, parem de implicar com Severus, sim?".

"Ok ok!" – Marlene ergueu as mãos, pedindo calma à amiga – "Não está aqui quem falou. Meu Merlin, acordou brava hoje, não?".

"Claro que não!" – Lily virou o rosto, em sinal de orgulho. E foi então que reparou na ausência dos Marotos – "Ué, falando nos idiotas... onde eles se meteram?".

"Foram na porta do Salão Principal" – Alice riu – "Disseram que iam recepcionar os novos alunos".

"Foram aprontar, você quer dizer" – Marlene completou – "Ainda bem que sou do mesmo ano que eles. Estou até vendo o que eles vão aprontar".

"Com certeza contar um monte de mentiras sobre Hogwarts" – Lily bufou – "Imbecis".

Foi Lily dizer isso que, pela porta do Salão Principal, entraram quatro garotinhos acompanhados de um senhor muito gordo, mais parecido com um leão-marinho. Esse senhor puxava a orelha do garoto magricela, de óculos redondos e cabelos pretos rebeldes. A outra mão se ocupada em puxar um garoto de longos cabelos negros e feição bonita. O garoto mais gordinho e dentuço vinha logo atrás, de cabeça baixa, e era acompanhado por outro garoto de cabelos castanhos e feição abatida.

Eram os Marotos, acompanhados pelo professor Slughorn.

"E pelo visto o Slug pegou os quatro de jeito" – Marlene riu – "Quanto tempo, Alice?".

"Quinze minutos. É, até que durou mais tempo do que imaginei".

"E eu espero não ter mais que repreendê-los, garotos" – Slughorn vinha dizendo, enquanto fazia os quatro garotos se sentarem-se à mesa da Grifinória – "Mal começaram o segundo ano, e já aprontando?".

"Só queríamos dar boas-vindas aos novos alunos. Ai!" – o garoto de cabelos rebeldes disse, mas gemeu ao sentir o professor puxar ainda mais sua orelha.

"Eu bem sei quais eram suas intenções, Potter!" – Slughorn soltou a orelha do menino e o fez se sentar – "Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada. Odiaria ter que dar uma detenção aos quatro antes mesmo do ano letivo começar".

"Para os quatro?" – o gordinho soltou um muxoxo, desanimado – "Mas eu não fiz nada".

"O senhor estava junto, Pettigrew. E creio que você e o senhor Lupin sabiam que poderiam pagar pelo castigo, não é mesmo?".

"Sim senhor" – o garoto de feição desanimada meneou positivamente com a cabeça – "Não acontecerá de novo".

"Assim espero. Embora eu saiba que vocês vão aprontar mais alguma" – Slughorn arrumou seu casaco, que estava quase arrebentando – "Vou deixá-los aqui por um tempo. E vou informar McGonagall sobre o ocorrido".

"Ah não, a Minnie não!" – o garoto de longos cabelos negros lamentou – "Ela vai nos dar a maior bronca".

"Como se isso adiantasse muito, não é mesmo, senhor Black?" – Slughorn prendeu um riso – "Bom, tenho que voltar agora. Boa noite, meninos, cuidado com o que fazem" – o professor olhou para Lily e sorriu – "Ah, senhorita Evans. Que prazer em revê-la".

"O prazer é meu, professor" – a ruiva sorriu, e encarou Potter por um momento, como se quisesse provocá-lo – "Muito trabalho?".

"O de sempre, querida, o de sempre. Espero que tenha tido boas férias" – o professor se abaixou para encarar a ruiva – "Amanhã farei uma recepção aos novos alunos, lá na minha sala. Espero que você compareça. Adoraria sua companhia".

"Estarei lá, senhor".

"Puxa-saco" – James bufou, virando o rosto em sinal de indignação.

Slughorn sorriu para Lily antes de sair para a mesa dos professores. A garota sorriu desdenhosa para James e Sirius, bastante provocativa. Remus apenas balançou a cabeça, em sinal de descrença.

"Pelo visto, não durou muito tempo a brincadeirinha de vocês" – ela começou a provocar, ainda sorrindo desdenhosamente.

"Pois é, seu professor amado acabou com a nossa recepção" – James encarou Lily nos olhos, na mesma intensidade – "Diga a verdade, vocês combinaram, não foi Evans? Primeiro foi você lá no trem, e agora foi ele".

"Eu não tenho culpa que vocês sempre se metem em encrenca. Eu só evito as suas maldades".

"E lá vamos nós de novo" – Marlene suspirou, e olhou para Remus – "Por que você não faz algo? Pelo menos ela te ouve".

"Pra quê? Para ser ignorado depois disso?" – o garoto deu de ombros – "Deixa como está. Além disso, até que é divertido".

"Remus!" – Alice gritou, chocada – "Você devia ser o mais sensato, sabia?".

"Talvez. Mas eu sou Maroto, não sou? Não é tão ruim ser errado de vez em quando" – ele sorriu – "Vamos lá meninas, vocês sabem que não dará em nada. Esses dois sempre vão brigar".

"Eu acho que eles ainda casam" – Marlene abafou um riso, e olhou para o gordinho que ainda acompanhava a briga dos dois – "Você não acha, Peter?".

"Eu?" – Peter olhou espantado para Marlene.

"Sim, você. Tem algum outro Peter por aqui?".

"Bem, eu não sei. Pode ter algum nos outros anos".

"Ah, esquece" – Marlene voltou a olhar Lily e James, que ainda estavam discutindo em voz alta.

Os dois continuariam discutindo durante todo o resto da noite se, naquele momento, a porta do Salão Principal não se abrisse e aparecesse a professora McGonagall anunciando a entrada dos novos alunos. Logo em seguida, os aluninhos apareceram, todos abismados com a magnitude de Hogwarts. Melanie não era muito diferente. A garotinha estava de boca aberta, encarando o teto encantado refletindo o céu limpo e estrelado da noite.

"Ih, lá vem a amiguinha da Evans" – Sirius comentou, desdenhoso – "Aposto que se deram muito bem. Estressadas do jeito que são!".

"Pois é, Black" – Lily respondeu no mesmo tom de voz – "E se eu fosse você, não irritava mais a Melanie. Aposto como ela adoraria dar outra joelhada em você".

Sirius apenas fez uma careta e ficou quieto. Olhou para a região do ventre discretamente, ainda sentindo a dor da joelhada de Melanie.

"Ainda dói, não é mesmo?" – Remus murmurou no ouvido de Sirius, risonho.

"Você nem imagina quanto" – o garoto respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

"Quem é a garota?" – Marlene perguntou, erguendo um pouco o corpo para ver o ponto que Lily encarava – "Alguma prima sua ou algo assim?".

"Não!" – Lily olhou com descrença para Marlene – "Eu já disse que sou a única bruxa de minha família. E eu duvide que isso mude".

"Oras, então quem é a menina que chutou o Sirius?" – Marlene fez que ia subir no banco onde estava sentada, mas Remus a segurou – "Eu quero conhecê-la".

"MARLENE!" – Sirius fingiu indignação – "Achei que era seu amigo".

"Também te adoro, Sirius" – a morena continuou procurando pela nova aluna, sem prestar atenção no amigo – "Mas quem é a garota?".

"Quietos, irá começar" – pediu Alice.

Como de costume, McGonagall explicou como seria a Seleção dos alunos, mostrando o Chapéu Seletor em seguida. Lily não conseguiu evitar olhar para Severus nessa hora. Como imaginava, o amigo estava de expressão fechada, mais do que o normal. Ele nunca se conformara com a decisão do Chapéu de colocá-la na Grifinória. Bem, no dia ela também odiara, ainda mais depois que soube que seria da mesma casa de Potter e Black, os garotos exibidos e egocêntricos do trem. Mas, com o tempo, vira que o Chapéu tomara a decisão certa. Por mais obstinada e inteligente que fosse, Lily estava longe de ser uma sonserina. As pessoas da casa tinham incrível sede por conhecimento, chegando a limites que ela realmente achava abusivos. Sem contar que muitos alunos tinham a crença de que bruxos deveriam ser puros-sangue. Com certeza, nunca a aceitariam lá, por mais que Severus quisesse o contrário.

Na Grifinória, ela era aceita, defendida. Lá, suas idéias eram ouvidas, suas revoltas apoiadas. Todos tinham um senso de justiça como o dela. Como se pudessem mudar o mundo sozinhos. Ela chegou a rir com a idéia. Os grifinórios eram bem assim, sempre achando que eram os justiceiros donos da verdade. Bem, ela era assim também. E, talvez por isso, gostava da Grifinória. Lá, ela podia ser ela mesma.

Mas Severus nunca aceitaria isso. Para ele, o Chapéu estava errado. Lily era da Sonserina e ponto final.

McGonagall ia chamando os alunos novos um por um. Todos iam até o banquinho onde estava o Chapéu, sempre nervosos e ansiosos. Alguns eram selecionados rapidamente, mas outros ficavam bastante tempo sentados ali, esperando uma posição. Lily estava ficando nervosa, e a prova disso era que a ruiva não parava de tamborilar a mesa com os dedos, batendo o pé de vez em quando. Estava ansiosa para saber a casa de Melanie. A garota dissera que sua família por parte de mãe era bem diversa, tendo um tio que fora da Sonserina. A família do pai, no entanto, era toda da Grifinória, e Melanie se declarara parecida com o pai. Afinal, para onde ela ia?

"Linsp, Melanie".

Melanie olhou profundamente para a professora McGonagall, antes de dar um grande suspiro, tentando se encorajar. Olhou de soslaio para trás, encontrando o olhar verde de Lily a olhando. Viu o sorriso surgir no rosto da garota, dando forças para ir em frente. É, estava na hora.

Com muito cuidado, ela foi até o banquinho e se sentou. Lily olhava com apreensão para a amiguinha, sentindo os segundos decorrerem mais devagar do que nunca. O Chapéu estava se demorando em sua decisão. Os dedos começaram a ficar mais furiosos na composição daquela melodia desafinada que Lily entoava, e o pé da garota queria furar o chão com suas batidas. É, a Seleção ainda deixava a jovem Evans bem nervosa, mesmo não sendo mais ela a selecionada.

"Calma, Lily, ele já vai se decidir" – Alice murmurou, vendo o nervoso da garota.

"Já sei!" – o Chapéu finalmente se pronunciou, chamando a atenção de todos, e deixando Melanie extremamente aflita – "Grifinória".

Assim como fizeram com todos os outros alunos selecionados para aquela casa, os grifinórios se levantaram e aplaudiram com alegria. Lily era a mais empolgada entre todos, feliz por ter a companhia da nova amiga. Ela simpatizara muito com Melanie, e queria realmente ser amiga da garota.

Severus apenas encarava a garotinha do trem correr toda saltitante para a mesa de Lily. Sentia inveja dela. Não que quisesse ser daquela casa. Muito pelo contrário, ele a odiava pelas mais diferentes razões. Não, sentia inveja de Melanie porque ela poderia estar com Lily. O tempo todo, elas estariam convivendo, sem que ninguém olhasse feio para elas, como se a amizade fosse a maior Maldição Imperdoável. Ele se sentira assim na Seleção passada, a cada vez que via um aluno ser selecionado para a casa da amiga. E ele sempre se sentiria assim, até terminarem Hogwarts. O que o Chapéu fizera não era justo, nem um pouco.

"Então é essa a garota?" – Marlene encarou Melanie com um sorriso – "Olha, você já ganhou meu respeito. Bater no Sirius é algo que eu quero há meses, e nunca consigo".

"Eu estou vendo que serão anos longos" – Sirius abaixou a cabeça e a escondeu entre os braços – "Já não bastava Evans ter encontrado alguém igual ela, Marlene ainda piora tudo".

"É, a coisa está feia pro nosso lado, Sirius" – James olhou de soslaio para Lily – "A cabeça de fósforo já era difícil de aturar, imagine duas dela".

"Não ligue para esses idiotas" – Lily comentou com Melanie, ao ver a menina olhar feio para Potter e Black – "Você aprende a ignorá-los".

"Eles não são tão ruins assim, Lily" – Alice defendeu os amigos – "Você é que liga demais para as brincadeiras deles".

"E vou continuar ligando" – a ruiva fez bico – "E não adianta me fazer mudar de idéia".

A Seleção continuou normalmente, terminando com Clark Zilbourne indo para a Lufa-Lufa. McGonagall retirou o banco e o Chapéu dali, dando a deixa para o famoso discurso de Dumbledore. O diretor, porém, não falou muito naquele ano. Estava meio abatido, como se estivesse preocupado. Apenas citou as regras da escola (sempre olhando para James e Sirius enquanto fazia isso), e, tentando ser o mais simpático possível, desejou bom apetite a todos. Logo em seguida, o farto banquete de início de ano começou, fazendo a alegria de Peter. O garoto não esperou um minuto sequer: já começou a comer como se fosse a última refeição.

"Ele é sempre assim?" – Melanie perguntou, indicando Peter.

"Às vezes pode ser pior" – Marlene deu de ombros – "Você se acostuma".

"Vocês não acharam que Dumbledore falou muito pouco esse ano?" – Alice perguntou, encarando Lily.

"Algo está errado com ele... bem, deve ser só a preocupação com o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Pelo visto, ainda não temos um".

"Lily Evans, sendo tão simplista?" – James riu com deboche – "Onde está aquelas teorias malucas que você sempre faz?".

"Potter, vá encher outro" – a ruiva suspirou, nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para o garoto – "Você já me atazanou demais por hoje".

"E lá vamos nós de novo" – Remus comentou, balançando a cabeça em sinal de negativa.

E mais uma discussão entre Lily e James se transcorreu durante todo o jantar. Por vezes, Sirius entrava no meio em defesa do amigo, e acabava encontrando encrenca com Melanie, que resolvia defender a ruiva. Peter comia sua refeição e assistia a tudo, como se fosse um show muito agradável. Remus, Marlene e Alice riam, como sempre. Para, no fim, todos saírem satisfeitos e cansados do Salão, rumo às suas casas:

"Sabe, acho que vou gostar daqui" – Melanie comentou, enquanto seguia o monitor da Grifinória, com Lily, Alice e Marlene ao seu lado – "É exatamente como meus pais falaram".

"E tende a melhorar" – Lily respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto – "Acho que nunca vou cansar daqui. Pra mim, sempre será uma novidade".

"Sei como se sente" – Marlene esticou os braços, como se estivesse se espreguiçando – "Amo Hogwarts como se fosse minha casa".

"Exatamente" – Lily suspirou, feliz – "É um verdadeiro mundo novo".

"Então viva ao mundo novo!" – Marlene saiu pulando pelos corredores, gritando vivas por todo o tempo. Lily apenas sorriu. Tudo estava começando novamente, como deveria ser. Ao seu lado, a pequena Melanie apreciava a visão da nova escola, tão admirada quanto ela mesma estava há um ano. E esperava que as coisas continuassem assim.

O que ela não sabia era que muitas coisas mudariam nos anos seguintes. Mas por enquanto, ela só queria se divertir. E era isso que ela faria.

_Continua_

Notas: E eis aí mais um capítulo de "Lírio". Na verdade, a história começou agora. E espero que tenham gostado. Foi realmente rápido escrever isso aqui... mais do que esperava. No meio de tantos trabalhos e estresse, escrever é algo que me relaxa. E vem mais capítulos por aí.

Queria agradecer minha beta, Mary! Obrigada de novo, querida... a sua ajuda é realmente vital. Meu texto é muito melhor revisado!

E por fim... REVIEWS!

Beijos

_Miss of Darkness_


End file.
